<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Camp Buddy Christmas by bud16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207857">A Camp Buddy Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16'>bud16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anger, Baking, Bedroom, Blindfolds, Boys Kissing, Camera Film, Camping, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Contest, Cookbook, Cookies, Driving, Ear pulling, Fanart, Gifts, Group photo, Hugs, Igloo Fort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Memories, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pajamas, Phone Call, Presents, Reunion, Sleeping Together, Snow, Snow Angels, Speakers - Freeform, Swearing, Tent Sex, Wet Wipes, White Christmas, Winter Gloves, Yelling, baking christmas cookies, blowjob, building a snowman, car, kitchen, mess hall, note, picture frame, scarf, surprise, tent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be Christmas Eve as Keitaro and Hiro would be in Keitaro's bedroom looking at good photos of themselves as they both agree that they want to make this year Christmas super special as they would return Camp Buddy as they would have an unforgettable Christmas that they'll never forget!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keitaro Nagame/Hiro Akiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Camp Buddy Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanna thank @tyverion over at Twitter for allowing me to use his Christmas pic of Keitaro Nagame and Hiro Akiba to help tell this amazing story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Camp Buddy Christmas</p><p>Keitaro Nagame &amp; Hiro Akiba would be in Keitaro’s bedroom as they both would look back at the wonderful amazing photos that Keitaro took during Christmas when they were kids.</p><p>Hiro: Wow! I can’t believe how adorable we look when we were younger.</p><p>Keitaro: I know &amp; we’re now a couple.</p><p>Hiro: Yeah! I’m so glad that I told you how I truly feel about you.</p><p>Keitaro: Me too.</p><p>Hiro: Hey Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro: Yeah Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: I want do something special this year.</p><p>Keitaro: Me too.</p><p>Hiro: I got it.</p><p>Keitaro: So do I.</p><p>Hiro: Let’s tell our ideas at the same time.</p><p>Keitaro: Okay.</p><p>Hiro: 1…2…3!</p><p>Hiro &amp; Keitaro: Let’s go camping at Camp Buddy for Christmas.</p><p>Hiro and Keitaro gasp as they were shock that the other came up with the same idea.</p><p>Keitaro: I’ll give Scoutmaster Yoshi a call.</p><p>Hiro: And I’ll call my mom to tell her what we’ll be doing.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would make their important phone calls as Hiro’s mom, Hina would be happy to hear that her son would be spend a special Christmas with Keitaro while Scoutmaster Yoshi would be ecstatic to hear that he &amp; Hiro want to spend their Christmas together at Camp Buddy. Once they both got done with their important phone calls, Keitaro and Hiro would quickly pack their things as Hina would arrive at Keitaro’s and drove them back to Camp Buddy. Meanwhile, Scoutmaster Yoshi told the other scoutmasters, Yoichi &amp; Taiga what Keitaro had told him as they all were happy to see Keitaro and Hiro again as they all scurry, so they can surprise the boys that truly change Camp Buddy for the better. After a 30 minute drive, Hina would arrive at Camp Buddy as Hiro and Keitaro exit the car.</p><p>Hiro: Thank you for the drive, mom.</p><p>Hina: Don’t mention it, dear. Make sure that you and Keitaro have a wonderful time together.</p><p>Keitaro: Don’t worry Mrs. Akiba, we will.</p><p>Hina: Excellent! Well I’ll see you boys late.</p><p>Keitaro: Thank you again for the ride.</p><p>Hina: You’re welcome, Keitaro.</p><p>Hiro: Bye mom.</p><p>Hina: Bye dear. Please keep an eye on him, Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro: I sure will, Mrs. Akiba.</p><p>Hina would drive away as Hiro felt absolutely embarrassed as both boys would step foot back into Camp Buddy. As they reenter the camp, Scoutmaster Yoshi would greet them again.</p><p>Yoshinori: Hello boys! It’s so good to see you guys again.</p><p>Hiro: Us too, Scoutmaster Yoshi.</p><p>Keitaro: How is everyone since we left?</p><p>Yoshinori: Well, we all been very busy improving new things that the new campers can experience at camp for next year.</p><p>Hiro: Awesome!</p><p>Keitaro: How are Yoichi and Taiga, sir?</p><p>Yoshinori: They’re doing fine, Keitaro. In fact, they both are planning a special surprise for the both of you.</p><p>Keitaro: REALLY!?!</p><p>Hiro: Wow! Yoichi and Taiga working together. That’s something I never expect to happen.</p><p>Yoshinori: Actually, they’ve been working quiet well since you two have been gone.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! I can’t wait to meet them again.</p><p>Hiro: Me too, although I’m kinda nervous about Wolfboy calling Torch-head in front of you, Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro: Uh? What do you mean?</p><p>Hiro: It’s nothing. Could we go to the mess hall, sir?</p><p>Yoshinori: Of course. I know that Sir Aiden has been dying to see you again, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: I’m excited to see him again as well.</p><p>Scoutmaster Yoshi would escort Keitaro and Hiro to the mess hall as both boys are excited to see Sir Aiden again. Once they enter the mess hall, Sir Aiden would welcome Keitaro and Hiro back to Camp Buddy with open arms as he would hug them while wearing his apron.</p><p>Aiden: It’s so good to see you two again.</p><p>Hiro: It’s great to see you too, Bro-Aiden.</p><p>Aiden: How’s school treating the both of you?</p><p>Hiro: School is fine.</p><p>Keitaro: Same here.</p><p>Aiden: That’s good. I hope that you two are staying out of trouble.</p><p>Hiro: What are you talking about, Bro?</p><p>Aiden: Should we remind you what you did back at the beach.</p><p>Keitaro gasp as he use his hand to cover his mouth as he remembered it quiet well as Hiro gasp as well as he felt his face turning bright red as he remember as well.</p><p>Hiro: Oh! Never mind.</p><p>Aiden: Sorry for tease you my little protégé. How about you two have some warm homemade coco.</p><p>Keitaro quickly remove his hand to reply.</p><p>Keitaro: That would be nice, sir.</p><p>Hiro: Yeah bro! Thanks.</p><p>Aiden would go back into the kitchen as he pours two cups of warm hot coco for Keitaro and Hiro. Once he came out, Keitaro and Hiro would have a flashback of Sir Aiden as they remember Sir Aiden spilling hot soup all over Scoutmaster Yoshi. Sir Aiden would hand Keitaro and Hiro their warm hot coco as both boys would blow on it to cool it down as they both took slow sips as their eyes widen and sparkle and their faces grin from ear to ear as it was the best tasting coco they ever had.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow, Sir Aiden this taste amazing.</p><p>Hiro: Keitaro is right, bro. You really out did yourself.</p><p>Aiden: Awe! Stop it you two.</p><p>Hiro: By the way, bro where is Sir Goro and Ms. Yuri?</p><p>Aiden: I believe that they’re out helping Yoichi and Taiga set up for your guys Christmas surprise.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow!</p><p>Hiro: Huh! That’s strange.</p><p>Keitaro: What is, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: Why are Sir Goro and Ms. Yuri helping Yoichi and Taiga?</p><p>Keitaro: Maybe it takes more than 2 people to do it.</p><p>Hiro: I didn’t think of it that way. You may be right.</p><p>Keitaro: What do you want to do now, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: There’s actually something that I wanted to do with Bro-Aiden.</p><p>Keitaro: Could I help?</p><p>Hiro: Of course, cutie! It wouldn’t be fun without you.</p><p>Keitaro smile as they both finish sipping their hot coco as they both would enter the kitchen surprising Sir Aiden.</p><p>Aiden: Hey you two! What’s up?</p><p>Hiro: Hey bro! Is it alright if we bake some Christmas cookies for the others?</p><p>Aiden: That’s a great idea, Hiro! Let’s do it.</p><p>Keitaro: I have an idea! Let’s make Christmas shape cookies and use the same kind of flavor icing we did for the fundraiser.</p><p>Aiden: That’s using your noggin, Keitaro.</p><p>Hiro: Awesome! Let’s get to work.</p><p>Keitaro and Sir Aiden would follow Hiro’s lead as Hiro would gather the ingredients and mix them together to make the dough. Once Hiro rolled out the dough, Sir Aiden would use Christmas cookie shape cutters to cut the dough out as he pop them into the oven, so they can bake. Once the cookies were done baking, Sir Aiden would hand the cookies over to Keitaro would decorate them with the same kind of flavor icings from before. They would spend one whole hour baking as they baked over 25 dozens of different Christmas cookie shape. Scoutmaster Yoshi, Sir Goro, Ms. Yuri, Yoichi and Taiga would all arrive in the kitchen as they all were shocked to see how many Christmas cookies that Hiro, Sir Aiden and Keitaro baked in a short amount of time.</p><p>Goro: I don’t believe this.</p><p>Yuri: Did you three bake all of these cookies all by yourself?</p><p>Hiro: Yup!</p><p>Keitaro: We sure did.</p><p>Aiden: It was actually Hiro’s idea to surprise you guys and Keitaro used the same flavored icing from the fundraiser to decorate the cookies.</p><p>Yoichi: Wait! There’s a marshmallow flavored icing Christmas cookie in there.</p><p>Hiro: Yup!</p><p>Yoichi: I MUST EAT THEM ALL!!!</p><p>Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he quickly jump in front of the cookies that he, Bro-Aiden and Keitaro made as Taiga quickly grabbed a hold of Yoichi’s ear as Yoichi yelped out in pain. Taiga soon let go of Yoichi’s ear as Yoichi would turn his anger towards Taiga.</p><p>Yoichi: WHAT THE HELL DYNAMITE!!! WHY DID YOU PULL ON MY EAR?!?</p><p>Taiga: Hiro and Keitaro worked super hard to bake those cookies and they don’t want you to eat them all up in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Hiro: Taiga is absolutely right! We truly pour our heart and soul into these cookies.</p><p>Yuri: We can see that, Mr. Akiba! They look absolutely amazing.</p><p>Goro: By the way, your surprise is ready.</p><p>Keitaro: Thank you so much, sir.</p><p>Hiro: Yeah! Thanks!</p><p>Goro: Don’t mention it. We were shock to hear that you two wanted to spend your Christmas here at Camp Buddy and we’re honor by that.</p><p>Keitaro: You’re welcome.</p><p>Taiga: You guys ready to see it?</p><p>Keitaro: You bet!</p><p>Hiro: Me too, but who’s going to keep an eye on Yoichi, so he doesn’t eat our hard work?</p><p>Yoshinori: You can leave that to me.</p><p>Aiden: You can count on me to protect them as well.</p><p>Hiro: Thank you, Bro-Aiden and you too Scoutmaster Yoshi.</p><p>Yuri: Before you boys leave, it’s best if you two wore these.</p><p>Yuri would pull two blindfolds out of her back pocket.</p><p>Keitaro: Blindfolds.</p><p>Hiro: Do we really need to wear these?</p><p>Taiga: We worked super hard for you two. At least put them on for us.</p><p>Keitaro: Come on, Hiro. Think of it as a huge Christmas surprise that our scoutmasters and friends worked super hard on.</p><p>Hiro: You know that I can argue with you when you talk like that.</p><p>Hiro let out a pitiful sigh as he went allow with it as he was still nervous about Yoichi eating his and Keitaro’s hard work on the Christmas cookies. Keitaro and Hiro would put their blindfolds on as Ms. Yuri would grab Keitaro’s hand and Taiga would grab Hiro’s as they both escort the boys out of the exit as they all would make their way down to the pier. Ms. Yuri and Taiga would keep a tight grip onto Keitaro and Hiro as they didn’t want them to fall and get hurt. Once they arrive at the pier, they would arrive at Keitaro and Hiro’s surprise.</p><p>Ms. Yuri: Alright boys! We’re here.</p><p>Keitaro: Really?</p><p>Hiro: That wasn’t a long trip.</p><p>Taiga: Trust us! It’s totally worth it.</p><p>Ms. Yuri: You can remove your blindfolds now.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would untie their blindfolds as they both were shock to see that Taiga, Yoichi, Sir Goro and Ms. Yuri had pitched a tent for the both of them right next to the pier.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! You guys pitched us a tent.</p><p>Taiga: Yup!</p><p>Ms. Yuri: There’s a lot more Christmas surprises inside.</p><p>Keitaro: I can’t wait.</p><p>Hiro: Me either! I’m so excited.</p><p>Taiga: What are you two waiting for? Go on and enter your tent.</p><p>Keitaro &amp; Hiro: Okay.</p><p>Keitaro would grab the zip as he unzip their tent as Keitaro and Hiro were surprise to see a plate full of yummy cookies right next to their pillows as they enter their tent.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! Looks like Sir Aiden baked us our own Christmas cookies, Hiro!</p><p>Hiro: That’s so cool.</p><p>Ms. Yuri: You boys should see that there’s a present from me, daddy, Yoichi and Taiga as well.</p><p>Keitaro: Thank you so much, Ms. Yuri.</p><p>Hiro: You too, Taiga.</p><p>Taiga: Don’t mention it.</p><p>Ms. Yuri: We’ll leave you two alone.</p><p>Taiga: Have fun guys!</p><p>Keitaro &amp; Hiro: We will.</p><p>Keitaro would zip their tent back up as they both would chow down onto Sir Aiden’s amazing Christmas cookies.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! I forgot how amazing Sir Aiden’s cooking is.</p><p>Hiro: Me too! These Christmas cookies are truly amazing.</p><p>Keitaro: Agree! It’s truly a tossup between yours and his, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: Really?!?</p><p>Keitaro: Yeah!</p><p>Hiro: You’re just saying that to make me feel good about myself.</p><p>Keitaro: I’m not joking, Hiro. It’s truly too close to tell who baked what between the both of you.</p><p>Hiro: Oh! Well, thank you Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro: You’re welcome.</p><p>Hiro: Do you think we should open the other presents that the others left for us?</p><p>Keitaro: Sure, but did you know that there’s a mistletoe in here.</p><p>Hiro: WHAT!!!</p><p>Hiro would turn around as he and Keitaro would stare at the mistletoe.</p><p>Hiro: I didn’t notice it.</p><p>Keitaro: I wonder who put there.</p><p>Hiro: I have a good idea!</p><p>Keitaro: Let’s finish opening our presents, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: Okay.</p><p>And they would do just that as Keitaro and Hiro would open up their presents from their friends and scoutmasters. They would receive: a pair of green and orange gloves by Yoichi to keep their hands warm during the cold weather, green and orange scarf by Taiga that he knitted himself, a picture of them in a frame during their stay at Camp Buddy by Sir Goro &amp; Keitaro would get film for his camera while Hiro got a cookbook to try out new food by Scoutmaster Yoshi.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! I can’t believe how wonderful the presents were.</p><p>Hiro: Yeah! They were amazing.</p><p>Keitaro: Did we forget one?</p><p>Hiro would look around as he soon spotted one final present.</p><p>Hiro: We sure did!</p><p>Keitaro: Who is it from?</p><p>Hiro: It’s from…Ms. Yuri</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would look at each other as they both felt themselves shaking with nervousness as they were afraid what Ms. Yuri got them.</p><p>Keitaro: Wanna open it together?</p><p>Hiro: Yeah! I’m too nervous to open by myself.</p><p>Hiro would grab the present as he and Keitaro would open it together. Once they both open Ms. Yuri’s gift, they were shock to see some holiday underwear, a reindeer antler and a pair of holiday socks.</p><p>Hiro: Wow! I’m surprise.</p><p>Keitaro: Me too.</p><p>Hiro: I was something weird and kinky from Ms. Yuri, but these gifts are truly thoughtful.</p><p>Keitaro: Should we put them on?</p><p>Hiro: Yeah!</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would turn their backs as they both strip out of their clothes and became naked as they both would put their gifts on by Ms. Yuri. Keitaro would slip his cute green present underwear on while Hiro would put the reindeer antlers on his head while slips the holiday socks on then putting his cute adorable reindeer underwear on last. Once they both got done dressing, Keitaro and Hiro quickly turn around as they both gasp in surprise as they felt their faces turning bright red as Hiro couldn’t believe how adorable Keitaro looks in his cute green present while Keitaro is amazed how cute Hiro looks wearing his reindeer antlers with his cute holiday socks and reindeer underwear.</p><p>Hiro: Wow Keitaro! You look absolutely stunning in your cute green present underwear.</p><p>Keitaro: Thanks Hiro! I find your reindeer antlers adorable as well as your holiday socks and reindeer underwear.</p><p>Hiro: Awe! You’re just the sweetest.</p><p>Hiro would turn around as he would grab the box as he soon discovers a note inside.</p><p>Hiro: Hey Keitaro! There’s a note.</p><p>Keitaro: A note?</p><p>Hiro: It’s from Ms. Yuri. Do you want me to read it?</p><p>Keitaro: How about we read it together?</p><p>Hiro: Okay.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would scoot themselves together as they both would read Ms. Yuri’s note together. Ms Yuri’s note would say: “Merry Christmas Keitaro and Hiro! I’m so happy that my OTP are truly getting alone so well this holiday season, but I know that you two must had some arguments with each other and that’s why I’m writing you two this note. First, when someone is telling you that there’s something wrong please listen to them, so you both can fix the problem together. Second, always be there for each other. When someone says that they’re fine, it doesn’t mean that they are. Always be by their side no matter what. Third, always try new things even if the other person is scare to try. Give them encouragement and you’ll both be amazed at wonders you get to experience. That’s all the advice that I can give to you two. I hope that you both enjoyed my little person plus I was the one that put the mistletoe in your tent. Also I put something extra special underneath your pillows. Have a joyful holiday! Signed by your favorite scoutmaster Ms. Yuri Nomoru.”</p><p>Hiro: Wow! I didn’t expect Ms. Yuri to give us some advice.</p><p>Keitaro: Me either! I guess she truly wants us to be happy.</p><p>Hiro: Yeah, but I’m confuse.</p><p>Keitaro: What do you mean, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: How did she know that we had some arguments since leaving Camp Buddy?</p><p>Keitaro: I don’t know.</p><p>Hiro: I think we should ask her about this tomorrow.</p><p>Keitaro: Agree.</p><p>Hiro: She also said that she left some more presents underneath our pillows.</p><p>Keitaro: Let’s find out together.</p><p>Hiro would pull his pillow up as it would a box of wet wipes with a note on it. It says “Here’s something for you to clean up after creating a steamy hot mess.” Hiro gasp as he felt his face turning bright red as he was completely embarrassed. Keitaro would pull his pillow up as he was surprise to see warm soft silky green and orange pajamas for the both of them.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! Ms. Yuri got us some nice warm soft silky pajamas, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: Really?!? She gave us a box of wet wipes for us to use after we get done creating a steamy hot mess.</p><p>Keitaro gasp as he realize what Ms. Yuri meant by that.</p><p>Keitaro: Well, at least we know who put the mistletoe in our tent.</p><p>Hiro: Yeah! I thought it was her, but I was mainly suspecting Wolfboy or Taiga because they like to tease us.</p><p>Keitaro: I don’t know about you, but I feel very festive wearing this.</p><p>Hiro: Me too!</p><p>Keitaro: You truly look like one of Santa’s reindeer, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: You think so?</p><p>Keitaro nodded his head yes with a huge smile on his smile.</p><p>Hiro: Well, this reindeer is feeling excited. Do you mind helping me out, Keitaro Claus?</p><p>Keitaro: Sure!</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would kneel themselves underneath the mistletoe that Ms. Yuri put in their tent as they both stare at each other as they both felt their hearts beating super fast. Keitaro and Hiro would take a deep breath as they both slowly lean closer towards each others as they both soon felt their lips smacking against each other as they start making out. Keitaro and Hiro happily moan as they enjoyed tasting each other’s warm soft lips. They both continue making out as Keitaro slowly lean forward as he soon fell on top of Hiro’s warm hot soft body as they didn’t stop kissing one another. They would continue kissing each other for 10 whole minutes nonstop as Keitaro would be the one to pull their lips away as they both breathe a bit heavily.</p><p>Hiro: Wow Keitaro! Your lips truly taste amazing.</p><p>Keitaro: So does yours, Keitaro.</p><p>Hiro: I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling a bit horny after me.</p><p>Keitaro: I’m a bit horny myself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keitaro feeling excited would move himself behind Hiro as he would lift his friend’s left leg up into the air while pinning his right arm onto the ground while Hiro would throw his left arm around Keitaro’s neck. Hiro would be surprise to see how excited Keitaro as he chuckle.</p><p>Hiro: Geez, Keitaro! I don’t know that you’re feeling this excited for the holidays.</p><p>Keitaro: I can’t help it, Hiro. Your cute reindeer outfit really turns me on.</p><p>Hiro: Well, your cute green present underwear turns me on as well.</p><p>Keitaro: Since we’re becoming horny, I say we strip out of our holiday underwear before we stain them with our pre-cum.</p><p>Hiro: Good idea.</p><p>Keitaro would let go of Hiro as he would scoot himself away from his boyfriend as they both slip their holiday underwear off as they both toss them towards their clothes as they both become naked. Hiro would scoot himself back to his boyfriend as they both got back into position. Hiro would look down as he was shock to see how horny he and Keitaro become as he smiles.</p><p>Keitaro: You ready, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: Absolutely! Go for it, Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro nodded his head as he aligns the tip of his penis against Hiro’s anus. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he felt the warm tip of Keitaro’s penis touching against his anus. Keitaro felt a bit nervous since he’s going to penetrate Hiro for the first time without lubing him up as he took one final deep breath and begin thrusting himself into his cute hot boyfriend. Hiro gasp as he felt the head of Keitaro’s penis pushing against his anus as he begins trembling. Keitaro would feel Hiro shaking as he continues thrusting on. Hiro continue whimpering until he let out a loud yelp as he felt Keitaro’s penis sliding right through as it enters his body. Keitaro and Hiro would look deeply into each other’s eyes as Keitaro continue thrusting inside his cutie. Hiro smile back at Keitaro as he happily moans while feeling Keitaro’s amazing hot penis inside of him. Keitaro continue his steady rhythm as he truly enjoys being inside of Hiro as he soon felt himself leaking his pre-cum inside cute boyfriend. Hiro gasp as he felt Keitaro’s sticky pre-cum leaking inside as his insides quickly latch onto Keitaro’s penis and put the squeeze on it while his anus would seal his entrance with Keitaro’s penis still inside. Keitaro gasp as he felt Hiro’s insides squeezing his penis very tightly as he continues to pound his cutie as his pre-cum would made it for him to thrust even deeper inside of Hiro. Hiro would huff and puff as he felt Keitaro’s penis moving a lot deeper as he soon yelp as he felt the tip of Keitaro’s penis hitting his sweet spot as he begin oozing pre-cum as well. Keitaro was surprise to see Hiro leaking pre-cum as he continues ramming Hiro’s sweet spot as they both suddenly felt hot as they soon felt sweat developing as they start sliding down their bodies. Keitaro and Hiro would be burning up as they both start huffing and puffing as they could see their steamy breath coming out of their mouths as they try to withstand the hot sexual heat, but it would overwhelm them as they both moan on the top of their lungs as they exploded their orgasms at the same time. Keitaro would unleash his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro while Hiro squirts his white hot gooey cum all over his chest and stomach as some of it would squirt on the tent floor. Once they both got done squirting their loads, Keitaro and Hiro would look at each other as they continue huff and puff.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow Hiro! I didn’t know that you squirt that much.</p><p>Hiro: Well, you were hitting my sweet spot and made me do it.</p><p>Keitaro: Oh! I’m so sorry, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: Why are you apologizing? It felt amazing.</p><p>Keitaro: Really?!?</p><p>Hiro: Yeah.</p><p>Keitaro: It feels weird having sex in a tent with tomorrow being Christmas.</p><p>Hiro: I know what you been plus it feels extra weird that we’re doing it right by the pier where we became boyfriends.</p><p>Keitaro: I still can’t believe that you brought me to Camp Buddy, so you can spend time with me while your mom was sick.</p><p>Hiro: Don’t forget that she moved to the city hospital without me knowing until the end of camp session.</p><p>Keitaro: Oh right!</p><p>Hiro: By the way, you didn’t tell me how you figured out that I was moving to the city to be with my mom.</p><p>Keitaro: Well, it was actually Taiga that helped me figured it out.</p><p>Hiro: Taiga did! That is a shocking!</p><p>Keitaro: I know. I realized it when I was having lunch with him, Eduard and Lee. All three of them were shocked when I realized that you were going to be with you mom.</p><p>Hiro: Wow! I can’t believe that it took you the whole camp session to figure out.</p><p>Keitaro: Hey! This isn’t all on me you know.</p><p>Hiro: I know. I should’ve told you in the first time.</p><p>Keitaro: But there is one good thing that came out of it.</p><p>Hiro: What’s that?</p><p>Keitaro: When we both saw that shooting star and our wishes came true.</p><p>Hiro: Oh yeah! I remember how I wanted my mom to get better, so we can be together.</p><p>Keitaro: And I wish the same thing hoping that our wishes would powerful enough to come true.</p><p>Hiro: Thankfully it did.</p><p>Keitaro: Yeah!</p><p>Hiro: I’m truly grateful for Camp Buddy.</p><p>Keitaro: Me too.</p><p>As they were talking, Keitaro’s penis would shrink as it slip right out of Hiro then the rest of Keitaro’s cummies would quickly oozes its way out and leak onto the tent. Hiro would look down as he was surprise to see Keitaro’s penis out of his hole.</p><p>Keitaro: What’s the matter, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: It’s your penis, Keitaro. It suddenly popped right out of me.</p><p>Keitaro: Really!?! I guess it came out while we were talking.</p><p>Hiro: That’s crazy.</p><p>Keitaro: You wanna continue our holiday magic fun, cutie?</p><p>Hiro: Do you even have to ask. How about you give my cute adorable a kiss under the mistletoe, cutie?</p><p>Keitaro: Sure thing.</p><p>Keitaro would let go Hiro as Hiro would remove his left arm from Keitaro’s neck as both boys would move themselves around Hiro would kneel right underneath the mistletoe while Keitaro would be on his hands and knees as he would be inches away from Hiro’s cute adorable penis. Keitaro smile as he truly enjoys seeing Hiro’s amazing hot penis up close. Keitaro would lean closer as he pucker his lips and give the tip of Hiro’s penis a kiss while under the mistletoe. Hiro giggled as he loved feeling Keitaro kissing the tip of his penis while their under the mistletoe.</p><p>Hiro: Great job, Keitaro! Now that you kissed it, how about you give it a blowjob.</p><p>Keitaro: Sure thing, cutie.</p><p>Hiro smile as Keitaro would open his mouth and devour Hiro’s penis. Hiro shiver as he felt his penis going inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro would taste Hiro’s cummies from his early orgasm as he loved it as he slowly latch his lips onto his Hiro’s penis and begin bobbing his head back and forth as he softly sucks and slurps on it. Hiro gasped in shock as he was surprise to feel Keitaro’s warm hot mouth sucking softly on his penis as it gave him chills throughout his whole body. Keitaro would moan with pleasure as he continues sucking Hiro’s warm soft penis. Hiro felt himself tremble as he brought his fingers to his nipples as he starts pinching them and begin playing with them while enjoying the sweet hot blowjob from his cute hot boyfriend. Keitaro would look up and was surprise to see Hiro pleasing himself. Hiro soon let out a gasp as he felt himself leaking pre-cum inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro gasp as his jade green eyes widen as he felt Hiro’s pre-cum entering his mouth as he would taste it as he continues to suck his boyfriend. Hiro continues to shake as he soon felt himself getting hot as sweat begins sliding down his body as he soon let out a loud gasp as he felt his penis twitching inside Keitaro’s mouth as he couldn’t bare the heat as he pinches his nipples super hard and screams on the top of his lungs and explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside Keitaro’s mouth. Keitaro’s jade green eyes widen is shock as he felt Hiro squirt load after load of piping hot boy milk into his mouth as quickly start drinking all of it until there was none left. Once Hiro got unloading his load, he slowly removes his hands from his nipples while Keitaro softly would remove his soft lips off of his boyfriend’s penis.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow Hiro, your cummies truly tasted amazing.</p><p>Hiro: Thanks Keitaro! I love squirting my cummies inside your mouth, but I really love it when I squirt them inside of me.</p><p>Keitaro: Oh! How about we do it right now?</p><p>Hiro: I’m ready to go!</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would move themselves around as Hiro would make himself comfortable as he would lay flat on his back on his sleeping bag while resting his head on a nice soft pillow as his cute adorable penis points straight up. Keitaro would position himself where his anus is just above Hiro’s penis as he would put his hands on his butt as he would spread them apart exposing his anus as he slowly lowers himself down. Once he felt the warm gooey tip of Hiro’s penis touching his anus, Keitaro would let out a gasp as he knew that he was in position. Keitaro would stare directly at Hiro as he took a deep breath and begins lowering himself down as he whimper and could feel the tip of Hiro’s penis pushing against his anus as it slowly pushes right through enters him. Hiro gasp as he felt his penis sliding inside of Keitaro. Keitaro would take a moment to catch his breath as he smile down at Hiro as he was happy to have his boyfriend’s penis back inside of him again at Camp Buddy.</p><p>Hiro: Wow! I can’t believe that you took my whole penis inside of you, Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro: I know. It feels amazing. Just like that time when you pounded me while I was sick.</p><p>Hiro: Oh yeah! I remember that. I remember tasting your cute hole for the first time.</p><p>Keitaro: How could I forget! You were having a field day with it.</p><p>Hiro: I remember watching you cumming all over your face while I was licking it.</p><p>Keitaro: I couldn’t believe that you made me do that.</p><p>Hiro: It wasn’t my life. Your cute little hole was calling to me.</p><p>Keitaro: After that, you begin pounding yourself into me.</p><p>Hiro: That’s right! It was your first time being pounded.</p><p>Keitaro: Yeah!</p><p>Hiro: It felt so good to take your virginity while I was taking care of you.</p><p>Keitaro: I would’ve been happier if you would’ve taken it while I was healthy, but I have to admit it did felt good when you did.</p><p>Hiro: I remember having my shirt in my mouth while I was pounding that cute hole of yours.</p><p>Keitaro: I was so out of it, but all I remember feeling your warm hot penis moving inside of me.</p><p>Hiro: It was super easy for me to move since I coated your cute hole with my saliva.</p><p>Keitaro: Yeah!</p><p>Hiro: Even though it was your first time, it truly felt amazing.</p><p>Keitaro: I remember while you were pounding me that I was losing myself then we both came at the same time.</p><p>Hiro: I remember that! It felt so good to release my cum inside of you.</p><p>Keitaro: I’m glad that we get to do it again, but this time I’m healthy and there’s no stopping me to enjoy this moment with you, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: I feel the same way, Keitaro. Is it alright if I take control?</p><p>Keitaro: Sure!</p><p>Hiro: Awesome! Could you lean backwards, so I can see that cute hole of yours?</p><p>Keitaro: Whatever you want, cutie.</p><p>Hiro giggled as Keitaro would bend himself back as he place his hands onto the tent floor as Hiro would stare at Keitaro’s cute hole while his penis inside of him.</p><p>Hiro’s thoughts: Wow! I can’t believe that my penis is inside of Keitaro! It looks so good inside of him.</p><p>Keitaro: Hey Hiro! Can I lean forward? I’m feeling a bit sore?</p><p>Hiro: Oh! Sorry about that, Keitaro! Yes you can.</p><p>Keitaro would push himself forward as he let out a huge sigh of relief.</p><p>Hiro: I’m sorry, Keitaro! I was totally amazed to see my penis inside of you.</p><p>Keitaro: It’s okay, Hiro. I probably have done the same thing.</p><p>Hiro: Can you please start moving, Keitaro?</p><p>Keitaro: Sure thing, cutie, but only if you hold my hands while I bounce. I don’t want to lose my balance and have your cute penis popping out of me.</p><p>Hiro: Sure thing.</p><p>Hiro would extend his arms out as Keitaro would reach out and grab a hold of Hiro as they both clamp their hands together very tightly as they both felt a strong grip. Keitaro would take a deep breath as he look straight down at his cute boyfriend’s face and begins bouncing. Hiro smile as enjoy feeling Keitaro bouncing on his penis. Hiro and Keitaro would breathe in sync with each other as they both could see steam coming out of their mouths. Keitaro continues bouncing at a steady pace as he and Hiro giggled as they both found it funny. Hiro would have a huge smile on his face as he grunted as he felt himself releasing his pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro felt Hiro’s pre-cum entering inside of him as his insides quickly latch onto his boyfriend’s penis while his entrance would seal its entrance with Hiro’s penis still inside. Hiro gasp as his ember orange eyes widen as he felt Keitaro’s warm hot soft insides squeezing on his penis as he kept leaking more and more pre-cum inside of Keitaro. Keitaro felt himself squeezing on Hiro’s penis very tightly as he continues bouncing on his warm hot penis. Hiro felt himself trembling as he try keep from exploding his hot load inside of Keitaro, but his penis would be feeling very hot as he moans on the top of his lungs and explodes his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Keitaro. Keitaro jade green eyes sparkle as he felt Hiro’s piping hot boy milk spraying entering inside of him as Keitaro also felt himself trembling as he soon moan on the top of his lungs as he squirts his white hot gooey cum all Hiro’s face, chest and stomach. Keitaro was shock to see how far his hot load reached as it continues squirting his load. Once they both got done, Keitaro and Hiro would breathe very heavily as Keitaro slowly lifted himself up as he felt Hiro’s penis sliding out of him as it pops right out. Keitaro gasped as he longer felt Hiro’s amazing penis inside of him, but whimper as he soon felt Hiro’s piping hot load oozing out of him as it starts leaking out and dripping down onto Hiro’s thighs. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he was shock to see the amount of cummies he had squirted inside his cute boyfriend. Once he felt his insides were clean, Keitaro would slowly lower himself back down as he would sit down onto the cum puddle that dripped out of him while staring at his cute boyfriend.</p><p>Hiro: Wow Keitaro! You really made pump a lot of cummies inside of you.</p><p>Keitaro: I guess I did and it felt amazing.</p><p>Hiro: It sure did. I’m starting to enjoy being a top and bottom.</p><p>Keitaro: Same here. I love feeling your warm cummies inside of me, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: Speaking of cummies, you still have some of your cute penis.</p><p>Keitaro: Oh! I guess I do.</p><p>Hiro: Can I lick them off of you?</p><p>Keitaro: Sure, but let’s do it under the mistletoe.</p><p>Hiro: That’s my Keitaro!</p><p>Hiro and Keitaro would let go of each other’s hands as they both move themselves around as Keitaro would kneel right under the mistletoe while Hiro would get down onto his hands and knees as he would be inches away from his cuties penis.</p><p>Hiro: No matter how times I stare at that cute penis of yours, I truly love looking at it.</p><p>Keitaro: Well you can do more than just looking at it.</p><p>Hiro: I’m so excited.</p><p>Keitaro: Give my penis a good kiss, cutie.</p><p>Hiro: Whatever you say, cutie.</p><p>Hiro took a deep breath as he slowly lean in closer &amp; give a big kiss to the tip of Keitaro’s penis. Keitaro shiver as he giggled as he felt Hiro’s warm soft lips kissing the tip of his penis as he truly like it. Hiro slowly pull his lips away from the tip of Keitaro’s penis as he slowly open his mouth up as he devour his cutie’s penis inside his mouth and gently latch onto it. Keitaro gasp as he smiles while enjoying the feeling of having his penis inside his cute hot boyfriend’s mouth. Hiro would suck Keitaro’s cute adorable penis as the cummies would come right off. Keitaro continues to smile as he enjoys Hiro’s amazing hot blowjobs. Hiro humbling suck and slurp Keitaro’s penis as he truly can’t get enough of it. Keitaro would felt himself shaking as he oozes his pre-cum inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro ember orange eyes sparkle as he happily moan to the taste of Keitaro’s yummy as he knew that his cute boyfriend is about to blow as he sucks Keitaro’s warm hot soft penis with all of his might. Keitaro would tremble as he felt the power of Hiro’s might hot mouth sucking on his penis as Keitaro release more and more pre-cum into his sweetie’s mouth. Keitaro continues to shake as Hiro’s mouth became hotter and hotter as he soon moans on the top of his lungs and starts squirting his white hot gooey cum deep inside Hiro’s mouth. Hiro’s ember orange eyes widen as he felt shot after shot of Keitaro’s warm piping hot boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly start gulping it all down. After emptying his load, Keitaro would feel exhausted and tired as he let out a yawn. Hiro would hear Keitaro’s cute yawn as he too would feel exhausted as he slowly pull his lips off of his cuties penis as he push himself up and stare at his cuties face.</p><p>Hiro: Thanks for feeding “your” special milk this holiday, Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro: Anything for you, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: I say it’s about time we get ourselves clean and put on those warm soft silky green and orange pajamas.</p><p>Keitaro: Okay.</p><p>Hiro: Do you mind if I clean you off myself?</p><p>Keitaro: Go for it, cutie.</p><p>Hiro giggled with excited as he open up the wet wipes as he would start wiping Keitaro’s cute body first as he made sure that he wiped up all of the white gooey cummies off of him. Once he was sparkling clean, Keitaro would put his cute green present underwear as he soon slips into his warm soft silky green pajamas as he eyes widen with excitement.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! I can’t believe how warm and soft these pajamas feel. Ms. Yuri sure knows how to pick out presents for her campers.</p><p>Hiro: I can’t wait to try my on!</p><p>Hiro would grab a couple more wet wipes as he begin wiping himself clean as he made sure that get all of the white gooey cummies off. Keitaro would check Hiro’s cute hot body as it was all clean. Hiro quickly slips his cute reindeer underwear back on as he soon put on his warm soft silky orange pajamas as his eyes sparkle with excitement as well.</p><p>Hiro: Wow! You’re absolutely right, Keitaro! These pajamas feel amazing.</p><p>Keitaro: Let’s snuggle together.</p><p>Hiro: Okay, cutie.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would snuggle themselves into a nice warm sleeping bag as they both yawn at the same time as they happily look at each other.</p><p>Keitaro: Night, Hiro!</p><p>Hiro: Night, Keitaro!</p><p>Both boys would sleep soundly together, but little did they know that Ms. Yuri would plan a massive surprise that neither Keitaro nor Hiro won’t ever forget. It would be Christmas morning as Ms. Yuri’s surprise would be all in the mess hall as they all gathered around the speaker.</p><p>Yoshinori: Are you sure this a good idea, Yuri?</p><p>Aiden: I’m with Yoshi on this one! Why don’t we let the boys sleep in!</p><p>Yuri: Absolutely not! It’s already 9 o’clock plus don’t you two remember what Keitaro said at the costume party.</p><p>Yoshinori and Aiden shook their heads no as Yuri sigh in disbelief.</p><p>Yuri: Keitaro said that he loves surprise and this is the biggest surprise he’ll ever get from us.</p><p>Goro: Yuri is right! I’m kinda anxious to see Mr. Nagame’s face when we surprise him.</p><p>Aiden: Hey! I think you two are forgetting my little protégé. He’s Keitaro’s buddy and boyfriend as well.</p><p>Yuri: Of course! I know that Hiro will be surprise for sure</p><p>Goro: Okay everyone! Let’s give Mr. Nagame and Mr. Akiba the biggest holiday surprise of their lives.</p><p>Yuri: Oh my signal! 1…2…3!</p><p>Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS, KEITARO AND HIRO!</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro’s eyes instantly pop right open as they both yell on the top of their lungs as they both heard their names being shouted as they stare at each other.</p><p>Hiro: What the heck was that?!?</p><p>Keitaro: I don’t know, but I have a feeling that Ms. Yuri pulled one more surprise on us.</p><p>Hiro: You think so?</p><p>Keitaro: There’s only one way to find out.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would exit out of the sleeping bag as they unzip their tent, but once they open it they both felt the cold air hitting their skins as they begin to shake as Keitaro quickly zips the tent back up.</p><p>Hiro: What the heck is going on, Keitaro?</p><p>Keitaro: I don’t know, Hiro, but I think it snowed while we were sleeping last night</p><p>Hiro: IT SNOWED DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!</p><p>Keitaro: I guess so.</p><p>Hiro: Wait! If it snowed and today is Christmas, doesn’t that mean…</p><p>Keitaro: It’s a white Christmas, Hiro!</p><p>Hiro: Let’s put buddle up and see if we can find something what caused us to wake up!</p><p>Keitaro nodded his head as they both strip out of their warm soft silky pajamas and quickly put their winter clothes on as well as their winter coats as Keitaro would grab his camera on the safe side as they both exit the tent and would look around their tent. Hiro would spot some speakers right near them.</p><p>Hiro: Hey Keitaro!</p><p>Keitaro: What is it, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: I found some speakers right near our tent!</p><p>Keitaro: Speakers?</p><p>Hiro: There’s a long cord! Should we follow it?</p><p>Keitaro nodded his head yes. Both boys would walk side by side as they follow the cord all over the camp.</p><p>Hiro: Yup! You’re right this is definitely Ms. Yuri’s work.</p><p>Keitaro: Why would she do something like this to us?</p><p>Hiro: I don’t know, but I have a feeling we’re about to find out.</p><p>The boys would soon arrive at the Mess Hall as they both felt nervous as they both grab a hold of each other hand.</p><p>Hiro: Ready Keitaro?</p><p>Keitaro: Yeah! Are you, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: I’m a bit nervous, but yeah I’m ready.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would push the Mess Hall doors open as confetti and streamers fly across the Mess Hall.</p><p>Everyone: SURPRISE!</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro’s eyes widen as their jaws drop widen open as they couldn’t believe that all of their friends including their family members were here at Camp Buddy on Christmas.</p><p>Keitaro: I don’t believe this!</p><p>Hiro: Is this some kind of joke?</p><p>Yuri: It’s no joke, Hiro! I decided to throw a Camp Buddy Christmas Party with all of our friends and their family members.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro smile as they saw: Natsumi Hamasaki, Hunter Springfield, Lee Kurosawa, Eduard Fitzpatrick, Seto Aihara, Felix Clermont, William Clermont, Naoto Hamasaki, Archer Springfield, Heather Springfield &amp; Kieran Moreno, but they were more shock as Keitaro would see his sister while Hiro would see his mom, Hina Akiba.</p><p>Keitaro: I can’t believe that everyone that we knew is here at Camp Buddy.</p><p>Hiro: How did you guys get here?</p><p>Natsumi: Well, we all got a call from Ms. Yuri last night.</p><p>Hunter: She said that she’s throwing a Camp Buddy Christmas Party on Christmas Day.</p><p>Lee: We all said that we appreciate the offer, but we all decline her offer.</p><p>Eduard: She then said that you two were spending your Christmas here.</p><p>Seto: Once we heard that, we all agree that we should spend our Christmas at Camp Buddy as well.</p><p>Felix: Ms. Yuri added that we can bring our siblings along, so they can enjoy the experience as well.</p><p>Kieran: We all didn’t have enough time to buy you guys some presents, but we hope that this makes it up.</p><p>Keitaro: Of course it does! We don’t need presents!</p><p>Hiro: Keitaro’s right! Spending time with friends and family is what Christmas is truly about.</p><p>Yuri: Very well said, Mr. Akiba! I’m so proud of you.</p><p>Goro: As well as I! We truly taught you boys well here at Camp Buddy.</p><p>Hiro: Thank you, sir!</p><p>Keitaro: I just had an idea! Let’s all take a holiday group photo!</p><p>Yoshinori: Excellent idea, Keitaro, but I don’t think your camera will work.</p><p>Naoto: I figured that this would happen. That’s why I brought my own instant print camera.</p><p>Keitaro: Wow! Thank you so much, Naoto!</p><p>Naoto would use his tripod as he set the camera up. Once everything is set, he would set the timer as everyone bunch up together as they all smile as the camera took the shot. The camera would print out the photo as everyone took a very good look at it as everyone loved the photo including Yoichi!</p><p>Keitaro: This is perfect! It’s a shamed that there’s only one.</p><p>Yuri: I won’t say that! I’ll make sure that everyone gets a copy of this holiday photo, so we all can enjoy this unforgettable holiday memory!</p><p>Keitaro: Thank you so much, Ms. Yuri.</p><p>Yoshinori: Even though it’s Christmas, I say we have some special Christmas holiday activities!</p><p>Yoichi: Oh yeah! Like what?</p><p>Hunter: We can make snow angles!</p><p>Natsumi: Or build a snowman.</p><p>Taiga: How about building an igloo fort.</p><p>Hiro: Or we could have a cabin vs. cabin snowball fight.</p><p>Yoshinori: Those all are great ideas! I say we do them all plus we’ll have a special contest for the best snow angle, snowman and igloo fort!</p><p>Yoichi: Hold on! Isn’t this like last year’s sportsfest all over again!</p><p>Yoshinori: I figured you would say that, Yoichi! That’s why the winners get to choose what they want.</p><p>Hiro: Really!?!</p><p>Yoshinori: As long it’s reasonable.</p><p>Keitaro: That sounds perfect! Come on, everyone! Let’s spend our Christmas together!</p><p>Everyone agreed with Keitaro as they all exit the mess hall while the older siblings stayed inside as they would help Sir Aiden make some warm tasty meals for the campers. The snow angle contest would begin as everyone fell backwards onto their backs as they all did their best snow angle impression. Kieran would help everyone up as Scoutmaster Yoshi, Ms Yuri and Sir Goro would be the judges as they all agree that the best snow angle was Hunter as he was the winner. Next was the snowman contest as everyone paired up into twos as it would Keitaro and Hiro, Natsumi and Hunter, Taiga and Yoichi &amp; Seto and Felix. All three scoutmasters would look at everyone’s snowman very close as they all agree that Keitaro and Hiro made the best snowman. After that it was the igloo fort building contest as everyone stuck with their partner as they build their igloo forts. Once everyone’s fort was built as the scoutmasters would look at everyone’s fort every closely as they all decided that Taiga and Yoichi had built the best fort. After igloo fort contest as was over, it would be time for the cabin vs. cabin snowball fight as the scoutmasters agree that Kieran would be the referee. The object was to hit the team cabin’s leader first and they’ll win. It would be the same captains from the sportsfest as it Team Keitaro vs. Team Taiga! Kieran would blow the whistle as everyone would scoop up the snow and made it into a snowball as they begin throwing at their opponent. The eliminated players would be: Felix, Hunter, Seto, Natsumi, Eduard, Yoichi, Lee, &amp; Hiro! It would all down to Keitaro and Taiga just like the sportsfest with Keitaro beating Taiga.</p><p>Taiga: You’re not going to win this time, Keitaro.</p><p>Keitaro: I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Taiga.</p><p>Keitaro’s teammates would be cheering him on as Taiga’s teammates would do the same way. Keitaro and Taiga would throw their snowballs right at the same time as both dodge them, but referee Kieran would saw that Taiga was graze by Keitaro’s snowball as he called the match and determine that Team Keitaro won! Taiga was shock as he soon looks over at his left side and saw a small bit of snow on his coat as he let out a depressing sigh as he admits defeat.</p><p>Taiga: You won again, Keitaro! Congratulation!</p><p>Keitaro: Thanks! To be honest, I thought I did hit you.</p><p>Taiga: Well, Kieran did call it down the middle.</p><p>Kieran: Hey! I heard that, Taiga!</p><p>Taiga gasped as he felt his face turning bright red of embarrassment as Scoutmaster Yoshi announced that it was time to head back to the mess hall to warm up. As everyone enters the mess hall their siblings would help them out of their winter heavy clothes as they as would grab a nice warm cup of hot coco made by Sir Aiden. Everyone would sip their warm drinks as Hiro would notice that Seto is all alone.</p><p>Hiro: Hey Seto! Where’s your family?</p><p>Seto: Oh! They’re back at home! I decided that I wanted to spend my Christmas with Felix and his family.</p><p>Hiro: Wow! That’s so nice of them.</p><p>Seto: Yeah! It was nice to have some peace and quiet.</p><p>Hiro: You don’t get that at home during the holidays?</p><p>Seto: Nope! It can be very crazy at my place.</p><p>Hiro: I see! I’m glad that you’re having a great time!</p><p>Seto: Thanks!</p><p>Yoshinori: Attention everyone! It’s now time for the winners of the snow angle, snowman and igloo fort contest to choose what they want. First we’ll start off with Hunter Springfield for creating the best snow angle.</p><p>Archer and Heather Springfield were super happy to hear that their son won.</p><p>Yoshinori: What would you like, Hunter?</p><p>Hunter: Well, I would like some new sketch books and art supplies.</p><p>Yuri: Consider it done, Hunter! I figured that’s what you wanted.</p><p>Ms. Yuri would hand Hunter a bag filled with sketch books and art supplies.</p><p>Hunter: Wow! Thank you so much!</p><p>Yuri: You’re welcome dear!</p><p>Yoshinori: Alright, now it’s time for the snowman winners.</p><p>Goro: That would be Mr. Nagame and Mr. Akiba.</p><p>Keitaro and Hiro would hold each other’s hands as they stood in front of everyone.</p><p>Yoshinori: Alright boys! Have you guys decided what you want?</p><p>Keitaro: Well sir, I’ve been running low on film, so I was wonder if I could get some, so I continue taking wonderful pictures.</p><p>Yoshinori: What about you, Hiro?</p><p>Hiro: Well sir, I tried out all the recipes that Bro-Aiden gave me when we left camp, so I was wondering if he could give me some new recipes to try out.</p><p>Yuri: I figured as much. I already asked Aiden to come up with new recipes and made sure that he wrote them down in this special book just for you, Hiro.</p><p>Hiro: Wow! This amazing! Thank you so much!</p><p>Yuri: Let’s all don’t forget the boy who saved Camp Buddy! I made sure that you have tons of film, so you can preserve your special memories. I also added a 3 photo albums.</p><p>Keitaro’s jade green eyes as he was brought to tears as he loves his present.</p><p>Keitaro: Thank you so much, Ms. Yuri.</p><p>Yuri: You’re welcome dear! Now it’s time for the igloo fort winners to stand up here.</p><p>Yoichi and Taiga would make their way up.</p><p>Yoshinori: Have you two decided on what you want?</p><p>Taiga: Well sir, I would like to go to a hot spring since I haven’t been to one.</p><p>Yuri: You’re in luck, Mr. Akatora! I happen to have a special ticket to a hot spring.</p><p>Taiga: Really!!!</p><p>Ms. Yuri would hand the ticket over to Taiga as it read “This ticket is for an unlimited visitation to our warm hot spring this winter!”</p><p>Taiga: WOW! Thank you so much.</p><p>Yuri: You’re welcome.</p><p>Yoshinori: What about you, Yoichi?</p><p>Yoichi: That’s easy. I want 3 full boxes of those yummy marshmallow cookies that Hiro baked for the fundraiser.</p><p>Yuri: Sorry, but we don’t have those.</p><p>Yoichi: WHAT!!! Everyone got what they wanted.</p><p>Yuri: True, but yours is extra special.</p><p>Yoichi: What do you mean extra special?</p><p>Yuri: Aiden baked 3 full boxed of your favorite marshmallow cookies in Christmas shape form!</p><p>Yoichi: ARE YOU SERIOUS! What kind of shape?</p><p>Hiro: I can answer that. Keitaro decided to use your marshmallow flavor cookies as snowflakes.</p><p>Yoichi: Why snowflakes, Keitaro?</p><p>Keitaro: Have you ever had a snowflake touch your tongue?</p><p>Yoichi: Yeah!</p><p>Keitaro: Well, that’s the reason why I thought of it since it’s like a marshmallow feeling.</p><p>Yoichi: Wow! That’s makes a lot sense!</p><p>Yuri: Now that everyone got what they wanted it’s now time for some Christmas caroling.</p><p>Everyone would gather around as they all sing Christmas songs together as everyone had a good time. Once they all got done singing, they all would eat Sir Aiden’s yummy warm hot soup to warm their bodies up. It would be dark at as Ms. Yuri had one final surprise for everyone.</p><p>Yuri: Could I have everyone’s attention please.</p><p>Everyone would look at Ms. Yuri as they all wonder she has in store.</p><p>Yuri: I know that it’s getting dark, but we feel like it’s a bit dangerous for you guys to go home, so we all decided that everyone would stay at Camp Buddy for the night and you can take nice long hot showers. Everyone was shock to hear that as they go to their original cabin members while the adults would share a separate cabin. Everyone would take a nice long shower as they all had an unforgettable Christmas Day at Camp Buddy. Everyone would put their pajamas on as everyone slept soundly. The very next day, everyone would thank the scoutmaster’s for a very festive Christmas as they all say their goodbyes and go back to their everyday normal lives as Keitaro and Hiro would do the same, but they both would continue seeing each other as they both would never forget their unforgettable Christmas at Camp Buddy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>